A Roy and Jack Horror
''' '''A Roy and Jack Horror is the second episode of the first season of Roy and Jack and the second episode of the series as a whole. The episode first airs on February 9, 2011. Plot The episode begins with Roy and Jack watching Paranormal Activity in their apartment. Roy is very scared of the movie but he doesn't want to admit it because Jack will make fun of him. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Jack answers it, standing outside is Spongebob with Gary. Roy and Jack immediately shut the door in Spongebob's face but somehow Spongebob ends up inside the apartment. Roy and Jack are baffled by how Spongebob was able to enter the apartment but otherwise are unconcerend and return to watching Paranormal Activity. After the movie is over, Roy and Jack fall asleep and so does Spongebob and Gary. Around 2:30 A.M loud thumping sounds begin to sound from the floors above. The thumpings sounds get louder and soon enough everyone on the first floor is awoken. Jack yells at Spongebob for still being their apartment while Roy panics about the loud noises. A scream blares down the hallways and suddenly Pearl comes crashing into the apartment, seeking Roy to console her. Pearl's screams disturb Duncan, Stewie, Brian, and Mr. Krabs who all come stomping into Roy and Jack's apartment. Soon enough, Roy and Jack find all of their neighbors in their apartment. The thumping sounds appear to be closer and Brian points out a shadow in the hallway. The shadow turns out to be Oldman Jenkins searching for orange juice. Jack then decides to startle everyone even more by telling very idiotic horror stories. Eventually Jack's stories are stopped by Pearl screaming once more. Standing in the doorway is what appears to be a cloaked figure. Everyone is suddenly blinded by a flashing light and when the light passes...nothing happens. Mr. Krabs is angered by the occuring incidents and makes a phone call. Arriving at the apartment complex is a stylish van is Mystery Inc. which consists of Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo. Mr. Krabs orders the group to investigate the cloaked figure wandering through the halls of the apartment complex. Roy, Jack, Mr. Krabs, a frightened Pearl, Brian, Stewie, Spongebob, Gary, Duncan, and Mystery Inc. then journey through the Apartment Complex looking for the cloaked figure. Many clues are found along the way and eventually they track the clues out towards the back of the apartment. They find the cloaked figure and then the group jumps the figure. After unmasking the figure, they reveal it's idenity to be that of an enraged Numbah 5 who claims her reasoning for haunting the apartment complex was because Mr. Krabs kicked her out for paying her rent two seconds later. Mr. Krabs then mocks her and calls the police. The episode ends with Stewie announcing making various puns about the whole situation. Characters *Roy *Jack *Eugene H. Krabs *Pearl *Spongebob Squarepants *Gary the Snail *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Duncan Guest Characters *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Numbuh 5 *Old Man Jenkins (Cameo) Category:Steven-Kun